Kotal Kahn's New Life
by MAAFanfic
Summary: After the events of Mortal Kombat 11, Kotal gave the role of Khan to Kitana and was now figuring out what to do with himself. He decides to build his relationship with Jade and tell her that he has decided to become a nudist. This story was a request. Based off Mortal Kombat 11. Warning: Nudity, but nothing too sexual. Rated T.
1. Kotal's New Life

**All rights go to Warner Bros and Netherrealm Studios. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. This story is mostly non-canon. Enjoy.**

Kotal Kahn was once the emperor of Outworld, who held the name of Kahn. He was last of his kind and he took the throne from Mileena, with the help of D'Vorah and Ermac. After being injured, Kotal decided to pass the throne of Kahn to Kitana, who defeated Shao Kahn in Kotal's place. Kotal soon retired and was now trying to figure out what to do with his life. "I could talk to Jade about this and see what she has to say." Kotal thought to himself. He and Jade were in a relationship with each other, but due to dealing with Kronika's actions, they haven't communicated as much as they used to. Kotal then teleported himself to Jade's location.

Once he teleported, he saw Jade talking to her friends and thought to himself, "Maybe I should tell her a personal secret of mine." He never told anyone this, but Kotal always preferred to live in the nude. Throughout his life, he never once wore a shirt or put on any type of proper footwear. With the exception of his helmet, the only thing he ever wore in his life was a belt with a leather cloth hanging from it. Whenever he was alone, he would take off his belt and walk around with no clothing on his body. Doing this made Kotal feel more at peace and more relaxed with himself. "I doubt telling her my secret would do any harm to our relationship." Kotal thought to himself.

"Jade." said Kotal. "Kotal? What are you doing here? I thought you were hurt." said Jade. "I'm still injured, but I am recovering at a fast pace. The reason why I'm here is because I have something to tell you." said Kotal. "Does it revolve around Earthrealm or Outworld?" asked Jade. "No. It's something about me." said Kotal. "What is it?" asked Jade. "Jade, I wanted to tell you that I prefer to live in the nude." said Kotal. "The nude?" asked Jade. "Yes, I prefer to live without any clothing on my body." said Kotal. "Okay. Sounds reasonable to me." said Jade. "I'm surprised you don't have a problem with this." said Kotal. "I never have a problem with nudity. When I was younger, I always wore very revealing outfits. I stopped when I got older, but if you want to live a nude lifestyle, then I'll support you." said Jade. "Thank you." said Kotal. "No problem." said Jade. Kotal teleported himself and Jade to an exotic location and Kotal's life as a nudist would soon begin.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. This story was a request and I had to do some extensive research on the character of Kotal Kahn in order to do this story right. I'm also working on A Nudist Relationship, Leatherface's Pain, TMNT: A New Life Style, and several others. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	2. The Water Temple

Kotal and Jade were now on a remote island in an undisclosed location. "Where are we?" asked Jade. "This place was once known as The Water Temple." said Kotal. "Water Temple?" asked Jade. "The people who lived here worshipped water, which was seen as the source of all creation." said Kotal. "Looks like no one has lived here for decades." said Jade. "That's why I brought you here. If I am going to live in the nude, I would prefer not to live in a largely populated area." said Kotal. "Okay, but how are we going to live in a place like this?" asked Jade. "Jade, I've come prepared." said Kotal. With the snap of his fingers, Kotal's army came out of the shadows and bowed to Kotal and Jade. "My men have set up a house about a mile away from here. It's located near the beach." said Kotal. "Sir, your clothes." said one of the soldiers. "Of course. Now it is time for me to start the next phase of my life." said Kotal.

Kotal then took off his belt and removed his custom-made sandals. Kotal was now completely naked and he immediately felt more comfortable. He gave one of his soldiers the articles of clothing and looked at Jade. "What do you think?" asked Kotal. Jade looked at Kotal's nude body and gave him a seductive look. "I can already tell we're going to have a great time." said Jade. Before Kotal could respond, Jade put her finger in front of his lips and said, "How about I participate in your new lifestyle?" "Go right ahead." said Kotal. Jade took off all the clothing on her body and gave it to another soldier. "Shall we begin?" asked Jade. Kotal and Jade started walking towards their new house.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit short, but it'll get more interesting as the story progresses. Also, The Water Temple setting was a location in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance that never made it into the game's production. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
